


Um aviso seria bom

by mibshiny



Series: Peter e John e a quest para traumatizar Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Sex, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mibshiny/pseuds/mibshiny
Summary: Um dia a distração do Stiles o faria pagar caro....bem, esse dia chegou.





	

Derek e Stiles estavam juntos há mais 3 anos. O relacionamento, que começou aos trancos e barrancos entre monstros da semana, Derek saindo de Beacon Hills e voltando depois de muita terapia, estava prestes a se tornar um compromisso legal. Sim, matrimônio. O que significa que Stiles e Derek passam praticamente o dia inteiro tratando da organização das bodas e quase não têm tempo para “supervisionar determinados adultos que agem como adolescentes tarados”. 

Stiles ainda morava com o xerife, apesar da situação meio “inusitada” que se desenrolava na casa. Fato é que, por obra do destino – “Destino Derek, ele insiste em dizer que foi o destino. MEH” - John e um certo tio de uma certa pessoa - “Dizem que se repetir o nome dele, ele será conjurado na nossa frente, Derek. Eu não posso correr o risco” – se encontravam num relacionamento.   
Relacionamento este que, segundo ambos, era super libertador, sério e para a eternidade. 

Tirando a logística do “YEW, O xerife transa todos os dias com Peter”, o casal podia ser descrito como.....err....fofo. Se é que fofo poderia mesmo se aplicar ao Peter ou qualquer coisa a ele relacionada. 

Stiles sabe que Peter é completamente louco pelo seu pai e morreria por ele. Também sabe que a recíproca é verdadeira. Ele praticamente reformou toda sua vida para que seus problemas do passado não prejudicassem sua relação com o xerife. Do mesmo jeito, John buscou de todas as formas mudar sua forma de ver o mundo e percebendo que nada é em preto ou branco. Há tons de cinza no mundo.

Se alguém perguntasse a Stiles, ele diria que os dois possuem um amor e respeito um pelo outro como ele nunca viu antes. Nem mesmo entre ele e Derek. O problema realmente não é esse. É outro muito mais....complicado?! Mas que pelo menos seria fácil de resolver?!  
______________________________________________________________________

\- Stiles, eu não acho que um paletó vermelho e coletes azuis ficariam muito bons para os noivos. Você não acha que é muito, hum....chamativo?  
Stiles rolou os olhos para o noivo, num trato puramente Hale, que ele acabou pegando por osmose.   
\- Derek, amor da minha vida, minion do meu coração, você vai ficar lindo com essas cores. Nós vamos fazer um casamento com a nossa cara e se isso significa ser totalmente patriota com o tema vermelho e azul, que assim seja.   
\- Você quer dizer casamento com a sua cara? Porque vermelho e azul não é nada parecido comigo.  
\- Der, se dependesse de você, nosso casamento seria totalmente gótico, com tons em preto e super preto. Você sabe que eu te acho super sexy em preto, mas uma hora você tem de diversificar.   
Derek suspirou. Ele sabia que tinha perdido essa batalha, mas não havia muito que pudesse fazer. Pelo menos ele teria a visão de Stiles em paletó vermelho, que o deixava louco só em imaginar.   
\- Agora vamos sair do carro, eu preciso pegar meus folders de bolo lá dentro.   
Stiles desceu do carro e foi andando na frente, sem esperar por Derek, que ainda estava desligando e descendo do carro.  
Ele abriu a porta da frente da casa totalmente distraído e desavisado, dando de cara com a VISÃO DO INFERNO.  
-MEU DEU DO CÉU. MEUS OLHOS. EU TÔ CEGO. SOCORRO. DEREK. DEREK, ME SALVA. PAI, PETER. MEU DEUS. EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS. EU JURO. DESSA VEZ EU VOU CUMPRIR MINHA PROMESSA.   
Stiles não estava preparado pra visão que lhe deu as boas vindas à sala de sua casa. Seu pai inclinado sobre o sofá, com Peter dentro dele e empurrando, empurrando, empurrando.   
Quando eles perceberam a entrada de Stiles, nada fizeram. Continuaram com o “serviço” que tinham começado.  
\- Stiles, boa noite meu filho postiço. – disse Peter, enquanto empurrava continuamente em John.   
\- NÃO FALA COMIGO. VOCÊ TÁ TRANSANDO COM MEU PAI E CONVERSANDO COMIGO. MEU DEUS. DEREK. ME TIRA DAQUI.   
\- Stiles, quanto drama – falou John entre gemidos de prazer. – Nós só....estamos tendo....um pouco....de....diversão. Oh Deus Peter, bem aí.   
\- MEUS OLHOS, MEUS OUVIDOS. EU TÔ DESTRUÍDO. MEU CÉREBRO TÁ DERRETENDO.   
Derek, que tinha ouvido os gritos de Stiles e preferiu não chegar perto da cena, gritou:  
\- Stiles,   
\- Você não vem me pegar não, pombas? Eu me recuso a abrir os olhos e ver isso. Só de ouvir já é trauma pra vida toda.   
-Ô pequeno Stiles...você não sabe...a visão que estaríamos te....dando agora. – os gemidos e falta de ar de Peter eram o suficiente para conjurar as piores visões na cabeça de Stiles.   
-Quer saber? Já é a terceira vez que vocês fazem isso essa semana, mas NUNCA tão explicitamente. Eu tô me mudando com o Derek hoje mesmo e vocês podem batizar essa casa inteira. Eu não ligo mais.   
\- Tá bom....filhuuuuuuuuuugnh.   
\- AI MEU DEUS PAI, NÃO ORGASME ENQUANTO EU TÔ AQUI. MEU JESUS.   
Stiles saiu tateando as paredes e achou a porta da frente, fechando-a num baque e só então abrindo os olhos, dando de cara com um risonho Derek.  
-Belo noivo e futuro marido você é. Eu vou levar esse trauma pro resto da minha vida comigo. Preciso de pelo menos uns 10 anos de terapia intensiva.   
\- Você sabe que eles são assim, não é a primeira vez que acontece algo similar. A culpa é sua por não ter tomado cuidado.  
\- COMO É QUE É? A culpa é minha agora? Sério mesmo?  
-Sim, sério mesmo. E você acabou nem pegando os folders pro casamento.  
\- Fodam-se os folders. Eu tô fora daqui. 

Stiles foi andando para o carro batendo os pés, enquanto Derek acompanhou em passo mais manso e calmo.  
É, a vida de casados não seria muito pacífica, se levando em conta como a vida deles fora até agora....mas por isso mesmo ela seria perfeita.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu infelizmente não consegui revisar, porque usei essa história como uma forma de sair de um bloqueio.   
> Bem, funcionou. RA


End file.
